The Incredible Night Fury
by The Comrade
Summary: Based on the Incredible Hulk. Only one Lemon. I know it's short, but I watched the Incredible Hulk movie and it felt like a short movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Awaken**

Hiccup was in his work area daydreaming about his mother in the hospital with him comforting her. Then, a smooth skin touched his hand.

Astrid: Hey, Fishlegs needs help.

Hiccup: Okay. Fishlegs, I'm coming.

Fishlegs: All right.

Fishlegs was working on some wire and then a spark shocked him and the Gamma machine automatically activated. Astrid rushed to the keyboards to shut it down, but she couldn't.

Astrid: I couldn't stop it! It's jamming us!

Hiccup grabbed Fishlegs and dragged him safely to a corner, but he was still in danger. He was still in the sight of the gamma ray beam. A few second before the beam starts shooting, Hiccup used his body to block the beam and gets infected with the gamma ray overdose.

Astrid: HICCUP!

She watched as Hiccup gets shot with the gamma ray beams. After the machine stopped. Hiccup dropped to the floor unconscious. Astrid and Fishlegs went towards him and checked to see if he was still alive.

Astrid: Oh my Gods! How is he still alive?

Fishlegs: I don't know.

Astrid: Call 911!

Fishlegs took out his cell phone and called 911.

Astrid: It's going to be okay, Hiccup.

Hiccup woke up in a hospital bed. He didn't know how or when he got here, but he does know what happen. He was working on a machine that contains a lot of gamma rays, and then an accident happen. The machine automatically turned on and he started using himself as a body shield to save Fishlegs and got shot with the gamma ray beam. He was supposed to be dead, but he wasn't. After being overdosed with gamma radiation, Hiccup was sent to the hospital and had 3 surgeries. When they confirmed that Hiccup was awake, Astrid walked in the room and sat next to him.

Hiccup: Hey.

Astrid: Hey. How are you feeling?

Hiccup: I feel great.

Astrid: I thought you were going to die.

Hiccup: I didn't because it worked.

Astrid looked at him with a confused face.

Astrid: How?

Hiccup: (Chuckles) Remember my bad leg that was hurting for months. Well, now it's my good leg. And remember that cold that I had, well now I don't feel sick anymore. Also my sorrow muscle in my arm doesn't hurt anymore.

Astrid: You were exposed to a lot of gamma radiation.

Hiccup: (Chuckles) I guess I was lucky.

Astrid: (Serious, Worried) Hiccup, the gamma rays could have killed you. This isn't a joke. You were going to die and I going to have to watch you die.

Hiccup took Astrid's hands and kissed them.

Hiccup: Astrid, I promise that I'm fine. I swear to Gods, I'm not going to die that easy. If I cheated death before, then I can do it again. I promise I'm fine.

Astrid: (Sobs) I know.

Hiccup: You should go get some rest. Don't worry I'll be fine.

Astrid: Okay.

Astrid got up and kissed him on the cheek before she left. Hiccup's status surprised many doctors in the hospital. People with the overdose of gamma radiation don't survive. Hiccup is the only one that survived an incident like that.

Hiccup: Gods, I'm tired.

Hiccup lay back down on his hospital bed and closed his eyes. Hiccup was having troubles sleeping. He started having nightmares about his horrific childhood past. It wasn't scaring him. It was making him angry. He was so confused a nightmare that makes you angry and not scary. It was so weird to him. He was so angry that it hurt him. The doctor came in and checked up on him.

Doctor: Dr. Haddock, how are you feeling?

Hiccup: Confused.

Doctor: Why is that?

Hiccup: I had a nightmare last night. It didn't make me scared. I made me really angry.

Doctor: Angry?

Hiccup and the doctor started talking back and forth until he was told that he could go.

Hiccup: Thank you, doctor. I'll see you next week.

Doctor: Take care of yourself.

Hiccup: I will.

Hiccup went home and went on his computer to do some research on symptoms of overdosed gamma radiation. He spent the whole night researching and testing on his work. Then, the doorbell rang and Hiccup got up to check whom it was. He walked to the door and opened it.

Hiccup: Astrid. Hi. What's going on?

Astrid: I couldn't sleep.

Hiccup felt the same for some reason. He usually works himself to tiredness, but not this time.

Hiccup: Yeah, me too. Come in please.

Astrid walks into his house. This was the first time that she's been in Hiccup's house. She was expecting a lot of paper of technology because Hiccup was like a science nerd. But no his house was clean and organized.

Astrid: Nice house.

Hiccup: Thanks, I don't usually have visitors, but I do like to keep my stuff in place.

Astrid walks into his living room. It was full of cool stuff. He has a collection of rubies, gems, and diamonds. She walks around and sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen. Hiccup was getting out sparkling cider and 2 wine glasses. Hiccup was not an alcoholic or a smoker. He never liked them in the first place.

Astrid: I was expecting you having alcoholism in your house.

Hiccup: Me? Oh no. I like my life just the way it is.

He filled the 2 glasses and gave on to Astrid.

Astrid: So, how are you feeling?

Hiccup: Astrid, I've been confused lately. I've been having these nightmares, but they don't scare me. They make me angry.

Astrid looks at him confusedly.

Astrid: What?

Hiccup: I know right? I had the same reaction.

Astrid: Could it be the side effects of the gamma radiation?

Hiccup: It could be? I've been doing a 3-hour research in it, but I got nothing.

Astrid took his hand and walked to the couch.

Astrid: You need to relax and take a break from research.

She got him on the couch and massages his shoulder.

Hiccup: Wow! That feels good.

Astrid: (Chuckles) Does it?

Hiccup: (Chuckles) Yeah.

Astrid: you need to let all of the stress out.

Astrid phone rang. She takes it out and answers it.

Astrid: Hello? Hey. Really? All right, I'll be right there.

She hangs up the phone and kisses Hiccup's cheek.

Astrid: I got to go.

Hiccup: All right. See you later.

Astrid: Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Transformation**

Hiccup was at work doing his night shift. He's been having a lot of anger. He usually ignores it, but it was hitting him hard. He never felt this angry before. He would think about good things, but it'll just lead him back to anger.

Hiccup: Why do I feel angry, somehow?

Hiccup's mind was filled with nightmares, horrible flashbacks, and fury. He looks at his heart rate and it was on 170

Hiccup: (Anger Grunt) What the hell is going on?

He looks back at his heart rate and it was at 180. He got up and went to the hallway. He doesn't know where he was going, but he needs to get out of his mind. He looks at his heart rate and it was on 197. He sat on the floor and breathed for a bit. He started to breath calmly and finally his heart rate went down to 170. He got up and went back to work.

Hiccup: Just stay calm.

Hiccup got up and started to go for a walking while breathing slowly, but when he knocked over some stuff he got angry again. He looks back at his heart rate and went up to 198, 199, and…

Hiccup: Oh shit.

Hiccup felt a pain in his heart. He feels something popping out of his back. He looks at a reflection and he saw black scales coming out of his back.

Hiccup: (Painfully) AGH! What the fuck is happening to me?

He looks at his arms. They were growing muscles and turning black as the **_night_** skies. He was still having some **_fury_** inside him. He looks at his hands. They were growing claws. His whole body skin turned black and he was growing taller and stronger. He feels his teeth turning razor sharp. His torso went from 4 packs to 6 packs. He was not Hiccup anymore. He is a black fury monster. It was destroying everything in sight. It was shooting plasma blast everywhere and catching things on fire. It was punching holes in walls, breaking glass, and causing destructions. The whole place was torn to shreds and it was like if an earthquake caused all of it. Police were surrounding to building. Someone else inside called 911 to report a shooting, bomb, or a terrorist attack, but no it was a big black monster destroying everything in its path. The monster jumps through the ceiling and got on the roof. It made a god like roar. It made a long jump and run away from the scene and nowhere to be found. FBI and SWAT Team came in the building to examine the scene. They walked everywhere and one of the FBI examines a torn desk. The marks on it were strange to him.

FBI 1: Hey. Look at this.

The second FBI joined the examination and had the same reaction.

FBI 2: Who ever did this? They did it with their bare hands.

The monster was running and found itself in a forest. It was walking around all tired and kneels towards a reflection puddle. It was staring at its reflection calm. Its arms begin to change to white. Its claws were shrinking and it could feel the scales going back into its back. His teeth were turning to human teeth. Its body was changing to human. It was turning back to Hiccup. Hiccup got up to his feet and looked around. He didn't know what happened or how he got in the forest. His pants were like shorts now and his shirt was ripped, but it was still useful. He walked out of the forest and headed home. He was tired and cold. But he mostly felt scared and confused.

Hiccup: What the fuck happen to me?

Hiccup arrived at his house and hit the shower. Sometimes he would get these visions of him destroying the lab. He washed up and got changed. He went to the kitchen and made food. He turned on the TV and watched the news. The news begins to start talking about the destruction in the lab. Hiccup froze and thought about his vision. Then, the doorbell rang and there were 2 officers at the door.

Hiccup: May I help you, sir?

Officer: May we come in and talk?

Hiccup: Yeah sure.

Hiccup invited the two officers in and he made them coffee.

Hiccup: Coffee?

Officer: Yeah, thanks.

Hiccup: So, what's seems to be the problem?

Officer 2: Last night there was a massive destruction in the lab and you were on your night shift.

Hiccup: I don't know what happened, but I can tell you this. I was working that night everything was really quiet and I thought I heard something in the hallways and somehow I started getting these pain in my chest. I thought it was nothing, but then I blacked out and this morning I found myself in the woods. I don't know how I got in the woods. When I woke up I saw these footprints and I thought someone carried me out of there and left me in the woods.

Officers: Well, we caught the video of the destruction.

They showed Hiccup the video. They saw a black figured destroying everything. Hiccup looked confused, but then the black figured had a jacket that Hiccup wore last night.

Hiccup: I've never seen this thing before.

Officer: Well, this was an intruder and no one knows who it was. Thanks for you time.

Hiccup: Glad to help.

The two officers left and Hiccup went to his working room and did some research. He looked up a black, strong, big, mysterious, creature and it all pointed to a mythical creature known as the "**Night Fury**". Hiccup didn't believe it, but then he decides to look up the Night Fury. What he was studying got him interested. The Night Fury was a creature that was caused in a project incident and it was involving gamma radiation. Hiccup couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Hiccup: No, Haddock, you can't be serious. It's a myth.

He walked upstairs and passed out on his bed. All he wanted was a good nap. He hasn't been this tired since the gamma incident. He closed his eyes and instantly went to sleep. He had dreams about his mother lying in a hospital bed, while he was lying next to her. He was snuggled up to her and she would care his face while he was sleeping in her arms.

Hiccup: (Quietly) I missed you, mom.

Valka: I missed you, too. Don't be afraid.

Hiccup: I won't. I love you.

Valka: I love you, too.

Valka kissed her son's forehead as they both slept. Hiccup never wants to end this dream. Astrid walks in to his room and found him passed out on his bed. He had scars on his back and cuts on his knuckles. She grabs a blanket and covers him. She went downstairs and cooked some roast beef. Hiccup woke up and smells the roast beef. He went downstairs and looks at Astrid.

Hiccup: Hey.

Astrid: Hey.

She grabs a plate and serves him. They both went to the table and eat.

Astrid: What happened to you last night?

Hiccup: I don't know what happened, but I can tell you this. I was working that night everything was really quiet and I thought I heard something in the hallways and somehow I started getting these pain in my chest. I thought it was nothing, but then I blacked out and this morning I found myself in the woods. I don't know how I got in the woods. When I woke up I saw these footprints and I thought someone carried me out of there and left me in the woods.

Astrid: Who would do that?

Hiccup: I don't know.

Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hands and kissed her knuckles.

Hiccup: I'm glad that you weren't there with me last night. If something would have happen to you, then I wouldn't be happy anymore. You are the greatest friend that I ever had.

He looks up at her and smiles. Astrid smiles back and kiss his cheek. He loves it when she kisses him. It makes him feel calm and happy. Of course he is in love with her, but he was afraid of asking her out. They went to the sofa and lay there. Hiccup was lying on the sofa and Astrid was lying on top of him. Her head was near his heart. He has a powerful heart. She loves the sound of the heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rabidly Radioactive**

Hiccup went to visit Deco, a crazy scientist that he knows for 4 years. He's been studying rabies and was trying to make it a weapon for the government.

Hiccup: Okay, TU-4432 is ready in uses.

Deco: All right. Oh wait, one more thing. Gamma.

Hiccup: Wait, what?

Deco: Gamma. We need this.

Hiccup took the gamma and added to the project.

Hiccup: Beginning test.

The project was doing fine, until the gamma went overdose. The whole machine exploded and the three rabid coyotes ran out of the house and into the woods.

Deco: Damn it!

Hiccup: Easy. Don't worry.

Then a team of SWAT barged in and pointed guns at Deco.

SWAT: Put your fucking hands up, Deco!

Hiccup: Whoa, wait? What's going on?

Deco: I may have stolen some military equipment from the government.

Hiccup: You are a dumbass.

Deco: I know, bye.

The SWAT took Deco and Hiccup walked back to his house. He sat on his couch and rested there. He was starting to have bad dreams. He was moving around and was awaken by a loud engine roar from outside. He looks at his heart rate watch and it was on 193. He went outside and walks in a forest. He looks at his heart rate and it keep going from 194 to 195. He keep walking and accidently ran into a tree and his heart rate went to 200.

Hiccup: Not again.

He looks at his arms and they were growing muscles and turning black as the **_night_** skies. He was still having some **_fury_** inside him. He looks at his hands. They were growing claws. His whole body skin turned black and he was growing taller and stronger. He feels his teeth turning razor sharp. He was back to the Night Fury. He was destroying everything in his path. He knocked down trees and break boulders in half. He saw flashlights and ran off. He didn't know where, but far away from the light. He stopped at a wooden house and hide behind a big tree. He saw Astrid coming out of the house with a flashlight. He was at Astrid's house. She was looking around and found a Night Fury face. She drops her flashlight as the big night fury walked towards her. She didn't back away from the night fury. She just stood there fearlessly and calm and she looks up at him. She looks at its eyes. They were light green. Hiccup has light green eyes.

Astrid: (Quietly) Hiccup?

The Night Fury nodded to agree that he is Hiccup and he picked her up to put her on top for her jeep to be on the same face level. She slowly took her hand and places it on his face and slowly caress.

Hiccup (Night Fury): A-A-Astrid.

Astrid: It's okay. It's me

She grabbed his hands and kisses his knuckles. He slowly caresses her face and wiped the tears off her. Then, a noise came out of the woods. Three huge coyotes came out. The Night Fury noticed them. Those were the rabid coyotes at Deco's lab. They must have been overdosed by the gamma radiation. The Night Fury puts Astrid in the jeep for her safety and make a battle roar. The coyotes ran at him and attack. The Night Fury takes one of them and threw him to the trees. One bite him in the leg the Fury repeatedly punches his face. He shoots a plasma blast and killed the coyotes, but there are two more. The other one was on Astrid's car scaring her. The Fury threw the coyote at the other one and got off the car. The Fury takes a sharp bark and kills another one. The last one got on his shoulder and starts biting. The Fury takes a rock and beat it to death. He looks at Astrid while heavily breathing. He gets up and looks at a puddle and watches himself turn back to Hiccup. He was naked and it was cold outside. Astrid got a blanket and covered him.

Hiccup: Hi.

Astrid: Hi.

Astrid takes Hiccup inside and helps him to the couch.

Astrid: Oh, my Gods! It must be the gamma radiation.

Hiccup: No, it was something else. Namco.

Astrid: What do you mean Namco?

Hiccup: The Namco was already in me. I think the gamma was just something that was added to the Namco. I was exposed to the Namco when I was 19. I was at a junkyard and a tank just burst and infected me.

Astrid: Don't worry, we'll find a way. We always do.

Hiccup: Yeah.

Hiccup looks at Astrid and takes his hand and caresses her cheek. She looked back at him.

Hiccup: You are so beautiful.

He pulls her closer and kisses her. He was surprised, but she responds. She breaks the kisses and touches foreheads.

Astrid: Why did you do that?

Hiccup: Because I'm crazily in love with you.

She couldn't help, but smile. She kisses him again and drags him to the bedroom. He lays her down and got up on top of her. He kisses her as he puts his hand on her hips and caresses them. She takes off all her clothes and caresses his arousal member and strokes it. Hiccup looks at his heart rate as Astrid kisses his neck. It was on 100 a slowly increasing. He was trying to think about Astrid and all the sudden his heart rate decreases.

Hiccup (to himself): At least I know what calms me down.

He kisses Astrid's chest and went down to her sex folds. He starts licking and sucking on it and it made her want him more. I don't know about Astrid, but Hiccup was falling in love with her. He will do anything to make her pleased and satisfied. She was squeezing her eyes as Hiccup was licking her sex fold. She pushed him off and got on top of him. Damn, she was so into the heat. She takes his arousal member and thrust him into her.

Astrid: (Quietly, Moaning): Oh yeah. Right there. Don't stop.

Hiccup looks back and it was on 112.

Astrid: (Moaning) Oh fuck! Shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck me!

Astrid rolled her eyes as she feels her pleasure level increasing. She couldn't hold it in, so she released all of her fluids. Hiccup looks back at his heart rate and sees it was on 179. He starts his orgasm before he puts everything into a halt.

Hiccup: Astrid? Astrid?

Astrid: What? What is it?

Hiccup: We can't do this.

Astrid: It's okay I want to.

Hiccup: No, I know. It's just that… I can't get… too excited.

His heart rate decreases to his normal heart rate and beeps 2 times. Astrid looks at his heart rate and looks back at him.

Astrid: Not even a little excited?

Hiccup groans and buries his face on Astrid's shoulder. She rubs the back of his head and kisses his cheek.

Hiccup: I'm sorry.

Astrid: Its okay. At least you came after I did.

They both chuckle and kissed each other.

Hiccup: I'm sorry.

Astrid: It's okay.

Astrid got up and got some guy clothes for Hiccup.

Hiccup: Thanks.

Astrid: Your welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Comfort**

Astrid was in the kitchen making some food for Hiccup. She was so scared of him since last night. She got the plate of food and served it to him. She sat next to him while he was eating.

Astrid: Hiccup?

Hiccup: Yeah?

Astrid: I think somehow your anger, your sadness, your fearfulness, and your excitement is triggering the Namco and the Gamma.

Hiccup looks at her with a confused look.

Hiccup: How?

Astrid: The Namco are depending on your emotion that increases your heart rate. They also make you strongly locked on your emotions.

Hiccup: Somehow, I keep getting these events in my head. Just like the accident that I was in the lab that happens 2 days ago. It keeps coming back to me. I try to ignore it, but it is impossible to ignore it. But the scary part about it is that I like it. I don't want to like it, but I just do.

Hiccup reached for Astrid's hand and kissed her knuckles and rubbed it. She holds on his hands with both of hers.

Astrid: Are you going to be okay?

Hiccup: I hope so.

He leans and kisses her forehead. He heard a knock on the door and got up from his chair to answer it. When he opened the door a dart shot him in the leg. Hiccup was feeling dizzy. He tried to keep his eyes open, but he couldn't. He gave up and fell into Astrid's hands. A bunch of SWAT stormed the house and took Hiccup.

Astrid: Hiccup, it's going to be okay. They are going to fix you.

Hiccup was sent to a military base down in southern Berk. He was heavily guarded. Even though he was knocked out, Hiccup's mind was playing a flashback of the Namco incident when he was 19.

Hiccup: Fishlegs, get out of here.

Fishlegs: Snotlout will kill you.

Hiccup: Just do what I say.

Fishlegs went home and Hiccup was standing in an abandon military science laboratory. He was confronting Snotlout.

Snotlout: You really have a death wish.

He shoves Hiccup in a concrete hole and Snotlout had a stupid idea and pressed a machinery button. Old machine were working. Snotlout tried to turn it off. He was afraid of committing murder, but it was too late. A beam of Namco rays shot at Hiccup. He was screaming in pain and luckily the machine stopped and Snotlout ran away when Hiccup fell to the ground. Siren was sounding and Hiccup could feel the medics carrying him to the ambulance. He was slowly waking up and found himself in a room with a bed, sink, and toilet.

Hiccup: Where am I?

Astrid: You're in a military lab.

Hiccup looks around and sees only the most beautiful girl with him.

Hiccup: Hi.

Astrid: Hi.

Hiccup leans and gently kisses Astrid. He took her hands and kisses them. He looks back at her to see her beauty.

Hiccup: Gods, you're so beautiful.

Astrid smiles and kisses Hiccup's forehead.

Hiccup: How long will I be in here?

Astrid: I don't know. Until they see what can prevent another transformation.

Hiccup: I hate this.

Astrid: I know, but it's the only way to get the help you need.

Hiccup: I know.

Hiccup looks down at Astrid's hands and massages them. He pulled her close to him and hugs her. He wishes that the hugging would never end. He would hold her for a hundred of years and still not get tired of it. But she had to leave. She kisses him and walked out of the room.

Hiccup: Gods, what is wrong with me?

When Astrid left, Hiccup starts feeling depress and sick. He didn't like it when his dearest was not in his sight. He was afraid that he might go angry and there will be nothing to help him calm down.

Hiccup: (Quietly) Please don't go, Astrid?

He got on his bed and rested there for a long time. He didn't feel hungry or thirsty. He just feels love and that is all he can feel. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. He wakes up underwater in a tank connected to machinery. His sights were a little blur from the goggles and he was breathing in cold air from the oxygen he was breathing. He wasn't surprise for some reason at all. He closed his eyes and dreamed about him and Astrid in a bed holding each other. He wanted to be like that for hours, but the nightmares kicked in and Hiccup was pulled away from Astrid and he was falling into a dark hole. He heard nightmarish whispers and fire surrounding him. He opened his eyes and felt the transformation begin the alarm was triggered and the scientists were order to inject something to make him fall asleep, but it didn't work. Deco, the crazy scientist wanted a sample of him, but he could the Night Fury broke out of the water tank and Deco grabbed a gun and shot the Night Fury. The Night Fury got shot and was bleeding from his arm. He looks at Deco and claws him. Deco arm was cut and he shot another bullet at him. The Night Fury's blood made a small splat and the small blood drop landed in Deco's arm wound. Night Fury blood was in him. He didn't freak out. He made an evil laugh as the Night Fury escape the military base and searched for Astrid. The whole army was on the move. Deco can feel the blood go into role and he was now transforming into a monster. He was growing sharp scales, four eyes appeared on his face, his skin turned **red**, he was filling **death** inside himself, and he was now called the RED DEATH. He picked up the Night Fury's scent and follows him.

Deco (Red Death): I'm coming for you, Hiccup.

The Red Death got out of the military base and searched for the Night Fury. The Night Fury stretched his wings and flew wherever Astrid was.

Deco (Red Death): The guy is searching for his heart. Good.

The Red Death switched scents and follows the scent to Astrid. The Night Fury was getting shot at by choppers. They were shooting machine guns and missile at the Night Fury, but it didn't stop him. He just continued flying. Finally, the Night Fury reached Berk, but he sense another foe.

Hiccup: (Night Fury): (Sniffing) Deco.

Astrid looks outside of her hotel room and sees the Red Death. She gets out of the hotel and runs away. The Red Death was chasing her. He fired at buildings to block her path. She was cornered and the Red Death was going for the kill, but the Night Fury tackles him and slams him into a building. He starts rapidly punching the Red Death in the face, until he drops to the floor.

Deco (Red Death): Is that all you got?

The Night Fury went for another punch, but the Red Death kicked him all the way to the other block.

Chopper 1: Sir, do we open fire?

General: No! Let them fight.

The military force let the two monsters fight as they evacuate civilians out of the fighting zone. The Night Fury blasted plasma blast at the Red Death's head. It causes his head to deformed, while the Red Death was screaming in pain. Astrid was stuck in a pile of concrete. The Night Fury went to save her, but the Red Death pins him to a wall.

Deco (Red Death): You will watch her die!

The Red Death sticks his elbow scales into the Night Fury's chest. The Night watched as big pieces of building was about to fall on top of Astrid. The Night Fury grabbed the Red Death's elbow and slams his head into the wall. The Night Fury turns and shields Astrid as chunks were falling on top of him. Once Astrid was safe, the Night Fury pins the Red Death, opens his mouth, and blast him from the inside blowing off his head. The Night Fury stomps on the Red Death's carcass and made a godlike roar that can be heard from miles away. He turns and looks at Astrid.

Hiccup (Night Fury): A-A-Astrid.

The Night Fury turns back into Hiccup leaving him in his stretched out shorts. Astrid ran towards him and hugged him.

Hiccup: Hi.

Astrid: (Sobs) Hi.

Hiccup: I want to tell you something.

Astrid: What is it?

Hiccup: I love you.

Astrid looks at him in the eyes and kisses him.

Astrid: I love you, too.

The military forces surround the two couples and pointed their guns at Hiccup. Astrid looks around and starts crying.

Hiccup: It's going to be okay.

_5 years later Hiccup went to a high military laboratory and got brain surgery to get rid of the Namco and the Gamma Rays. The Surgery was a success and Hiccup went to live with his life as a regular guy with no sickness. Astrid and him got married and planned on having a kid or 2… or 4. Hiccup was awarded as the savior of Berk City against his long life archenemy, the Red Death._


End file.
